Coming to an End
by dr. edwin love
Summary: Iori and kyo yaoi!


"Coming" to an End...

A fag fiction by EDWIN "EaZy-E" gOUTIER

  
  


It was Kyo's final day on the battling circuit, and not just for this King of Fighters' tournament, but for his career. At this point in his life he wanted more. He wanted things that fighting just couldn't give him. What he wanted he needed to find within himself. As he was saying goodbye to the many friends and petty rivals he'd met during his many years as a fighter he saw Iori, his true rival, from the corner of his eye.

"Iori," yelled Kyo as he ran over to the warrior. As he approached, Kyo could sense the distance from Iori... more so than usual. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving the battle circuit."

"I heard. The fear has finally taken you I guess. It was inevitable." Iori responded coldly.

"It's not that. I just need to find something that fighting cannot give me. Something I've been searching for since I was a young child. Something bigger than both of us."

"Fight me, now! I will show you all that fighting has to offer!" Iori bellowed through his deep voice as he clenched his fist. There was a sadness to his voice that had never been heard by Kyo.

"I'm finished with fighting people for no reason, Iori. I just don't think-"

"Yami Barai!" Before Kyo could finish his statement Iori slung a fireball along the ground with such force that if Kyo hadn't of dashed to the side he'd of been destroyed. So each warrior lit their fists for the final time, Kyo with the red flame and Iori with the purple flame of the Orochi.

"Ikuze (Let's Do This)." Kyo stated as he always did before a fight. In a flash each fighter was locked into a fight that seemed as if it would take the life of one of them. They fought harder than ever before, throwing punches and kicks, fireballs and flame-fists. 

Kyo, seeing what he thought was an opening in Iori's solid defense, swung wildly with a fierce flame fist and caught nothing but air, spinning him so that his back was to Iori. Iori then caught him in a headlock from behind and began strangling him. He held Kyo so closely and with such strength that it seemed as if their bodies would become one. 

As Kyo began to black out he felt something wet stream down his neck. He then realized that his rival was crying. They both loosened their grips on each other and backed off. At this time Iori fell to his knees with his head in the crease of his sleeve which was drenched in tears. Kyo bent to console Iori and as he did Iori hugged him, tightly, and kissed his rival's neck with the softest touch the warrior ever made. Kyo pushed Iori back so that they were face to face, looking each other in the eyes. 

Now, with both of them tearing up, they undressed each other as they passionately kissed the other's lips. Kyo was amazed by the tenderness of the kiss of Iori, and Iori was surprised to find how aggressive Kyo's kisses were. Regardless neither was displeased. Kyo reached to caress Iori's penis in hopes of getting it hard but was surprised to find an active hard member ready for play. He brushed it softly with the back of his hand, up and down, in a few passionate strokes. When he saw that Iori could no longer take the teasing he gripped the penis loosely and massaged it, which lead to Kyo cupping Iori's penis in his hand and getting him off. Kyo could sense in Iori's kisses that he enjoyed the feeling of his rival's hands. Kyo kissed Iori on the neck, then his bare rippling chest, and then licked from his abs down to the stalk of his penis all the way to the head. Kyo then took in the warm penis, sucking gently and licking all around. He could feel the throbbing of the penis within his mouth as it got faster, and more frequent. 

Iori sensed that he was about to cum so he stopped Kyo, stood him up, and bent him forward. Iori stood behind him and reached over to play with Kyo's erection. Kyo moaned slightly in pleasure and as he did Iori gently penetrated slowly so not to cause much pain. They began to have the most passionate sex of either of their lives. The rhythms of their bodies were perfect. As Iori penetrated deeper, Kyo tightened so that they could both feel more pleasure. It felt as if the fire that embodied each and every cell of their being, be it true flame or the Orochi flame, had gathered in one specific area. Their erect members collected so much heat until they could no longer hold it in. In unison they both moaned as they came, Iori into Kyo and Kyo into the hand of Iori. Afterwards, they both fell to their knees and passed out on the floor.

Hours later Iori came through. He was startled to find himself on the floor, still naked, and alone. He wondered if this whole episode was just a wonderful dream. Had he really been with Kyo in the most passionate night of his life? Iori turned to see a note that was near him on the floor. It read:

  
  


Dear Iori,

Last night was something I never imagined before. I had no idea about

how either of us felt. My hopes are that you enjoyed it at least half as 

much as I did.

-Kyo

P.S. - See you at the tournament next year... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ F I N ~


End file.
